The Dwarven King and his Dragonborn
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Thorin realised that the legends of the immortal Dragonborn he was told as a child was true when the legend herself walked into Mr Baggin's house, she was a beauty that interested him, the two succumb to their attraction for each other as they travel to retake Erebor from Smaug the Terrible.


**Ollo! The fanfiction, An Unexpected Guest by Sajira (devs read) gave me the inspiration to write this story, this story is about the Dragonborn coming to Middle Earth to help the company of Thorin to slay Smaug and reclaim Erebor,I hope you guys like it**

* * *

Erebor was one of the greatest Kingdoms in Middle Earth, its mountains contained any riches you could ever imagine, gold, silver, iron, Mithril, starlight but nothing could compare to the heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone. Thror had named it the Kings Jewel, it was a sign that he was meant to rule the Dwarven race. Many came to Erebor to show respect to the King, even the Elven King of the realm of Greenwood, Thranduil.

He had ruled for many years until the sickness rolled in, Gold Sickness it was called, Thror loved his gold more than he loved his family and it was his grandson Thorin who saw this would not end well. Many times, he talked to his father Thrain, pleading for him to do something before Erebor suffered, but his father would not listen.

"It will pass" was all Thrain said, and that was all he said every time

It was too late by the time Thrain saw the sickness, the Dragon Smaug the Terrible, had felt the call of the gold through his scales and had crossed the great sea to claim it. Many had died that dark day, when the great Dragon took their home, the Dwarves had run away and left their home with only the clothes on their backs and the babies in their arms. The elves that once payed their respects now shunned them away, saying that they must deal with the repercussions of Thror's greed, even if only he deserves the punishment.

Many years had passed and Thorin finally saw the signs, the signs that told him the day had come, he could finally reclaim his people's throne. He called to his brethren and with the help of the wise wizard Gandalf they had found a place to begin their Journey.

After he had toppled in through the young Hobbits home with Bifur, Bofur and Bombur on top of him, he greeted the young Hobbit he found out was named Bilbo Baggins "Tell me Gandalf, who is this last member you said in your letter will help us with Smaug"

Gandalf took a deep inhale of his pipe and blew it back out "Ah yes, she should be arriving shortly"

Thorin looked up at the old wizard with narrowed eyes "She? I do not think it's wise for a woman to accompany us on such a dangerous mission"

"I think she is more than capable, she may be the only person that can keep Smaug dead" Thorin waited for him to continue, ignoring the yelling and cheering of the others "You know the stories of dragons"

"Yes, a dragon can never stay dead, once their soul reunites with their body, no matter how destroyed it may be, the Dragon can be reborn, only the Dragonborn can make sure it stays dead by devouring its soul" He looked up at Gandalf and saw his raised eyebrows, it took him a moment before he realised what the old wizard was hinting at "Are you saying…this woman is the Dragonborn?"

"Yes, she travelled all the way across the great sea to the land of Skyrim where she trained with the Greybeards and she defeated the World eater"

Thorin nearly gasped "She killed Alduin?"

"She had travelled to the Nordic afterlife and had killed him there, she may not be able to kill Smaug but she will be there to make sure he never comes back" there was a knock at the door "Ah, that must be her" The old wizard stood from his chair and shuffled over to the front door, his head bent as he was too tall for the Hobbits house

"Who be that then Gandalf?" Dawlin asked

"That, my dear Dwalin, is our last member" he opened the door and gave a big smile to the newcomer, a beautiful woman stood before the Dwarves, she wasn't an Elvish beauty and she wasn't a beauty to any human standards but to a Dwarf she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She was short for a human woman so they didn't have to look up to far at her face, she was a busty woman, she had thick muscles but not bulgy, large busty breasts that must be annoying to run with, she had a small waist that trailed down to thick hips and thighs that would warm any man who had her wrapped around them, her face was nicely rounded with a button nose and thick, rosy lips and high cheek bones, her eyes were a startling green and her hair was short and spikey and was the colour of fire, she had a claw mark that ran down her jaw and another scar went over her brow, it wasn't thick so it might have been from a dagger or something as it was small and only parted her brow slightly.

For her armour, she wore a thick midnight blue hide around her chest that would not be easily penetrated, she wore the same material on her legs, her boots looked to be made from deer hide, her gloves seemed to be made from the same hide aswell. As for her weapons…well nearly all the men fainted, instead of a pair of daggers or swords, the woman had a large battle axe strapped on her back that would take immeasurable strength to lift, let alone swing. She may not have a beard like the Dwarvish women they are used to but everything else was absolutely perfect.

"It is the happiest day that I get to see you again Gandalf" her voice was deep and smooth and hummed in their ears, it was powerful

"Little Scarlett Titan, all grown up now" the wizard pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her tightly "You look like a warrior now, your father would be proud" she smiled at straightened her back slightly, obviously happy at her compliment and her dad being proud of her

"Introduce us would ya!" Kili yelled, his brother shouted in agreement, as did the other Dwarves, Thorin being the most curious as he knew what she was

"This is Scarlett Titan, the Dragonborn" the group gasped

"Well bless my beard" Balin said softly "I haven't heard of one in being born in over 200 hundred years"

"What's a Dragonborn?" Bilbo asked

"It's a being born with a Dragon soul, this being is the only person that can make sure a Dragon never comes back to life" Bilbo nodded silently and went back to hiding his food as all but Bombur were not eating

"You can't be serious!" Dwalin yelled "Shouldn't you be across the Great Sea?"

She nodded and followed Gandalf into the dining room "I was, but I came straight back when Gandalf told me your situation, killing Dragons is my business"

"How many have you killed?" Oin asked

"I've killed young ones, dragons that haven't gotten a name or title, but I haven't been able to kill one a dangerous as Smaug"

"You've heard of him?" Thorin asked

She looked to him and nodded, she was interested in his icy blue eyes, he was a handsome fellow. She was never interested in any man with barely any hair, she loved a man with a full-grown beard and a thick mane like Thorin had, she loved the muscles bulging from under his shirt, he was quite a looker "He has quite the reputation in Skyrim, I don't know if you know this but he has another title, the Dragon eater"

"You mean he eats other dragons?" Gloin asked fearfully

Scarlett snorted "how do you think he got so big, he's as big as Parthanax" they looked at her in confusion "He's a dragon that taught me the Dragon language" she shook her head "enough about me, I came here to help you reclaim your home and that should be what we talk about"

Gandalf and Thorin nodded "she is right" Gandalf looked to the group "let us continue our talk of this mission"

Thorin nodded in thanks and turned to Balin who looked like he wanted to ask him a question "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

Thorin nodded "Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms" the group murmured their joy

Dwalin leaned forward "What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin looked frustrated "They will not come" the Dwarves looked disappointed "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone" they looked even more disappointed if that could happen

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked

Gandalf nodded "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" Bilbo nodded and brought a candle over to the table where Gandalf has spread out a map which was in his pocket "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodland and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak"

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read from the map

Gloin spoke up "Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time"

They all looked to Oin "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountains as it was foretold, when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end"

"Uh, what beast? Are you talking about that Smaug person you were speaking of earlier?" Bilbo said with a concerned look on his pudgy little face

Bofur nodded "Yes, Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of your age, Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals –"

"Yes I know what a dragon is" Bilbo cut in

The little one, Ori, jumped up "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it, I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie" several dwarves shout

Dori growled and pulled his brother down "Sit down!"

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just fourteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest" Balin looked at Scarlett "Well, perhaps not you my lady"

"Its quite alright" Scarlett shrugged and grinned at all the Dwarves shouting in protest

"What did he say?" Oin asked, holding his trumpet up

Fili jumped up "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

His brother Kili jumped up beside him "And you forget, we have the Dragonborn in our company! And a wizard, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons"

Gandalf looked a little embarrassed "Oh, well, now, uh, I-i-I wouldn't say that, I-"

"How many, then?" Dori asked

"Uh, what?" Gandalf looked a little confused so Dori continued

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

"Hm" Gandalf started coughing on his pipe smoke, the dwarves jumped to their feet and began arguing about the number of dragon Gandalf has killed

Thorin jumped up angrily and bellows " **Shazara!** (Silence!) If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years, eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing wondering, weighing the risk, perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected, do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!** " (To arms! To arms!)

Balin cut into Thorin's motivational speech "You forget, the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain"

Gandalf shook his head "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true" twiddling his fingers, Gandalf produced a Dwarvish key, slightly rusted but still gorgeous enough for Thorin to look at it in wonder

"How came you by this?" he asked

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping, it is yours now" Gandalf handed the key over to Thorin as everyone looked on in awe

Fili spoke up "If there is a key, there must be a door"

Gandalf points at runes on his map with his pipe "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls"

Kili smiled widely "There's another way in!"

Gandalf agreed "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed, the answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can, the task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage, but, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done"

Ori seemed to know what he was talking about "That's why we need a burglar"

Bilbo nodded in agreement "Hm, a good one, too, an expert, I'd imagine"

"And are you?" Gloin asked

"Am I what?"

Oin cheered "He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" the small group, minus Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin laughed

Bilbo had his fear painted on his face as plain as day "M – Me? No, no, no, no, no, I'm not a burglar' I've never stolen a thing in my life"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins, he's hardly burglar material"

Bilbo was nodding hastily in agreement "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves" said Dwalin, watching the Hobbit nod continuously, the dwarves began arguing

Gandalf rose to his full height, his shadow darkened the group "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" he slowly went back to his normal self

"Now that scared even me" Scarlett said to break the silent, Thorin chuckled beside her

Gandalf continued "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage, you asked me to find our fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr Baggins, there's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself, you must trust me on this, and Scarlett is our last resort, if we have to kill the beast than she will make sure he never rises again"

Thorin sighed "Very well, we will do it your way"

Bilbo was still panicking "No, no, no" he muttered

Thorin chose to ignore him "Give them the contract"

"Please" Bilbo continued as Bofur cried out happily and Balin pulled out two long contracts

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth" Balin stated

"Funeral arrangements" Bilbo sputtered out as he stepped back to read the contract that fell down to his knees

Thorin leant closer to Gandalf to whisper in his ear "I cannot guarantee their safety"

Gandalf nodded "Understood" he smirked when he heard Scarlett snort loudly

"I can guarantee my own safety thank you very much" Thorin huffed at her slightly annoyed tone but bowed his head apologetically

"I am not used to having a woman as strong as any warrior I know, I am sorry if I have offended you"

She gave him a smile "Do not be sorry, I like surprising men" she gave him a lopsided smirk that seemed almost seductive, Thorin fought against the rush that coursed through him, he has had plenty of women flirt with him before, he was the future King of Erebor, he felt slightly satisfied that a woman from another race found him attractive enough to flirt

"Enough Scarlett, we are being serious here" Gandalf scolded slightly, but had a small smile, they turned their attention to Bilbo who was reading part of the contact out loud

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any, seems fair…eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations… evisceration…incineration?" Bilbo squeaked at the last part

Bofur nodded "Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye"

Bilbo looked a little breathless "Huh"

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked when he saw Bilbo bend over, looking nauseous and pained

"Uh, yeah…feel a bit faint" Bilbo breathed out

Bofur continued "Think furnace with wings"

"Air, I-I-I need air"

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash"

"Hmmmmm. Nope" Bilbo fainted and fell to the floor with a loud thump

Gandalf sent Bofur a disapproving glare "Ah, very helpful Bofur" he turned to Scarlett who had the paper already signed "Not going to read it?"

Scarlett shook her head "My job is to kill Smaug, I don't need to care about how I can die and what I will get at the end, if a get a scar out of this then I'm happy"

"Oh, I woman after my own heart" Bofur said breathlessly, the others agreeing

* * *

Bilbo was awake and sitting in one of his comfy chairs, holding a mug and talking to Gandalf and Scarlett "I'll be alright, let me just sit quietly for a moment"

Gandalf disagreed "You've been sitting quietly for far too long, tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who's stay out late, come here after fark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies, a young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire, the world is not in your books and maps, it's out there"

"The world I a wonderful place Mr Baggins" Scarlett continued with a small, comforting smile "you have to get out there and see it for yourself"

Bilbo shook his head "I can't just go running off into the blue, I am a Baggins, of Bag End"

"You are also a Took, did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"

Bilbo looked up to a portrait of Bullroarer Took hanging on his wall "Yes" he muttered softly

"We he could, in the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks, he swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole, and thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time"

"I do believe you made that up"

"I hope he didn't that would be a wonderful tale" Scarlett chuckled slightly

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment, you'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back" Gandalf continued

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked hesitantly

"NO, and if you do, you will not be the same"

Bilbo sighed and looked down at the liquid in his mug, his reflection staring back at him "That's what I thought, sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this, you've got the wrong Hobbit" with that said, Bilbo discarded his mug on the table beside him and walked down the hall with Balin and Thorin watching him go

"It appears we have lost out burglar, probably for the best, the odds were always against us, after all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers, hardly the stuff of legend" Balin said sadly

"There are a few warriors amongst us" Thorin replied

"Old warriors"

Thorin looked at Balin determinedly "I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they came, loyalty, honour, a willing heart, I can ask no more than that" he looked to Scarlett and Gandalf "and we have a woman of renowned strength and the skills of the _Thum_ (dragon voice-shout) who has joined our cause, it fills me with hope that people from other races want us to take our home back"

"You don't have to do this, you have a choice, you've done honourably by our people, you have a built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty, a life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor"

Thorin pulled out the key Gandalf had given him and held it out for both him and Balin to gaze at "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me, they dreamt of this day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland, there is no choice, Balin, not for me"

Balin nodded "Then we are with you, laddie, we will see it done"

* * *

Scarlett sat beside Gandalf as they listened to the dwarves singing a beautiful harmony, their rich, baritone voices rung throughout the small Hobbits home as they retold the story of the fall of Erebor through song

"Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long -forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light"

The song was beautiful yet sorrowful, tomorrow they would all set out on an adventure to reclaim their home, with the help of a great wizard and the woman born with the soul of a Dragon, they know they will succeed

* * *

 **How was that for an introduction, the attraction is two sided but neither is acting on it as they are focused more on the mission than fucking the daylights out of each other. Please be patient for the next chapter**

 **SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT!**


End file.
